


Dean Wants What Cas Wants

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Cas hums again. “This is why I don't want you in clothes, Dean. Too pretty to hide away."





	Dean Wants What Cas Wants

Dean falls to his knees as soon as Cas walks into the bedroom, the floor of the bunker perpetually too cold, and fucking preens when Cas hums his approval.

Cas is gentle when he says, “We’ve talked about this, Dean. I don’t like you wearing clothes when you know we’ll be alone.”

Dean looks down to his t-shirt and sweats but mostly Dean just looks down because they  _ have _ talked about this and Dean  _ should _ know better. “Sorry, Cas,” he murmurs.

He works the t-shirt off and stands to drop and kick off the pants. Before he can return to his place on the floor, Cas steps into his space and grips his chin more firmly than his soft tone and lax demeanor suggest he would. He angles Dean’s head up so he’s forced to meet Cas’ eyes.

“I know you are and I'm going to spend the night drawing a proper apology out of you.”

“Y-yeah, okay.” Then quietly, “Please, Cas.”

The grin Cas gives Dean is downright predatory and paired with the wicked gleam in the bluest eyes Dean can't help the shiver that runs through him.

“Get on the bed,” Cas tells him and Dean always does what Cas tells him. “All fours. Good.”

Dean arcs his back subconsciously because when Cas says  _ good  _ he wants to be better.

“You’re so pretty, Dean.” Cas places a hand on one of Dean’s delicate shoulder blades and drags it down to the small of his back. “You always look so good for me.” 

Cas flattens his hand against Dean’s burning skin and slides it to grip Dean’s hip bruisingly, a reminder for Dean that he’s doing penance.

“Show me more.”

Dean nods and vibrates with the opportunity to please Cas. He lowers his face to the mattress and reaches behind himself to spread his cheeks. It doesn't surprise him that all Cas does for a long minute is stare. Cas does that a lot, takes the time to simply look at Dean often, and Dean’s theoretically used to it but he still squirms under the persistent gaze he can feel brush his skin almost tangibly.

Cas hums again. “This is why I don't want you in clothes, Dean. Too pretty to hide away. Look at you, so willing to put yourself on display just like this. Just for me.”

Dean chokes out a sound they both know means  _ yes _ but Cas is greedy and he wants more. Wants to hear Dean.

“Makes you a bit of a slut, doesn't it?”

Dean nods against the comforter but Cas’ grip tightens so he’s quick to add a breathless, “Yeah, Cas.”

Cas spends what Dean tries to quantify as too long (he doesn't mean it) opening up Dean until the man is shaking and moaning and slick and loose. Even then, Cas keeps going.

“Cas, please,” Dean begs, blushing which is kind of ridiculous because Cas has him begging every night, now.

“What is it, Dean? I'm busy.”

“Cas, c’mon,” Dean’s voice cracks so he buries his face deeper in the blanket. Dean’s voice cracks so Cas smirks.

“Did you want something?”

“Please, Cas, please. Want you. Want to be fucked.”

Still standing right behind Dean, Cas leans forward to pet Dean’s hair then grips his neck at a down stroke, fingers digging into the soft skin there. “I know you do.”

Dean whines when he feels the head of Cas’ cock touch his hole then whines some more when the length of it brushes against him, from the tip all the way to the base and then back. Cas doesn’t move after that, just keeps his dick against Dean’s entrance in a barely-there pressure.

Dean feels himself going crazy a little, wants to rip his hair out a little, is crying with need a little but he doesn’t dare move.

“So fuck yourself,” Cas says, tone darkened by something he only allows to come out when he’s alone with Dean like this.

Dean moans something high pitched and scrambles to lift his shoulders off the mattress. Cas allows it. Then Dean is pushing himself back, taking Cas’ cock faster than he probably should but Dean likes it to hurt a little anyway. He pauses when he feels Cas bottom out and lets out a shaky grunt, thighs trembling.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Cas growls, smacking Dean’s hands away and giving his right cheek a spank that has them both moaning.

Back on all fours, Dean uses his new leverage to rock back onto Cas. He fucks himself on Cas’ dick in earnest because that’s what Cas told him to do. That’s what Cas wants and Dean really wants to too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
